pataponfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Zigoton
thumb|Zigotony Zigotony są wrogim dla Pataponów plemieniem, poznajemy ich w pierwszej części gry, gdzie są naszymi głównymi przeciwnikami. Ogólne Informacje Zigotoni włącznie z królową Kharmą posiadają pięciu generałów, jednak większość z nich ginie już w pierwszej części gry. Za to w Patapon 2 stają się naszymi sojusznikami, pomagając nam przezwyciężyć groźnie wyglądające forty Karmenów i ich wojsko. Zaś w "trójce" pojawiają się tylko raz, także z pomocą, przez co wiemy, że Zigotony nie wymarły, i dalej istnieje ich mała grupka, mogąca odbudować Cywilizację. Wygląd i klasy - jedna z Zigotonek]] Zigotony są bardzo podobne do Pataponów, lecz istnieją między nimi różnice. Ich gałki oczne są czerwone oraz są w kształcie zaokrąglonego prostokąta. Klasy Zigotonów to : Yariton (Yaripon), Tateton (Tatepon), Yumiton (Yumipon), Megaton (Megapon), Dekaton (Dekapon). Ziggerzank Ziggerzank jest czołgiem należącym do Zigotonów, zresztą oni sami go zbudowali. Pojawia się we wszystkich częściach gry, w pierwszej, próbując zniszczyć Patapony i w drugiej, pomagając im przejść niezwykle trudną misję Parabola of Hope. Zaś w trzeciej pomaga nam zniszczyć Kościulców i Mrocznych Bohaterów. W Patapon jest nieco słaby, w Patapon 2 już ulepszony, za to w Patapon 3 posiada lasery strzelające we wrogów. Generałowie Zigotońscy Królowa Kharma - Królowa plemienia Zigotonów, walka z nią odbywa się w pierwszej części gry. Można ją również spotkać w DLC do Patapon 3, jako wiedźmę. ]] Gong the Hawkeye - Generał ten ma najdłuższą historię ze wszystkich. W Patapon został zabity przez Patapony, lecz w drugiej części gry cudem zmartwychwstaje. Ogólnie w Patapon 2 był naszym sojusznikiem, na początku walczył z nami, lecz później przeprosił nas i od tamtej pory pomagał nam w niektórych misjach. Za to w Patapon 3 został oszukany przez Arcybiesa Uczciwości, przez co przyjął maskę i stał się Krukolcem, pragnącym zniszczyć Tona, China, Kana, oraz Uberhero. W drugiej części gry uczy nas także jak używać cudów, ale jeżeli nie uda nam się szybko przywołać cudu, powie, że jesteśmy do niczego i rzuci się na Patapony razem z armią. Wyglądem wyróżnia się od innych Zigotonów ze względu na swój hełm, oraz bronią ze względu na kosę. Beetleton - Jest on, a raczej był Zigotońskim Generałem klasy Dekaton. W Patapon 2 występuje jako Akumapoński Generał - Kuwagattan. Wyglądem wyróżnia się od innych Zigotonów ze względu na czapkę żuka, od której to pochodzi jego imię. Spiderton - Zigotoński Generał klasy Kibaton, występuje jedynie w pierwszej części gry. Posiada czapkę pająka, od której to pochodzi jego imię. Scorpiton - Zigotoński Generał klasy Yariton, jest tak naprawdę Makotonem. Od pozostałych Zigotonów różni się wyglądem ze względu na czapkę skorpiona, od której pochodzi jego imię. thumb|[[Generał Gong Sokole Oko]] Historia w Patapon Z początku Zigotony nie są dla nas szkodliwe, budują małe forty, obozy i kryją się za ścianami. Jednak z czasem, idąc w głąb ich terytorium, napotykamy coraz to silniejsze oddziały Zigotonów, które wyrządzają nam coraz większą krzywdę. Również im dalej idziemy tym silniejsze forty napotykamy na swojej drodze. Walka z Zigotonami z czasem staje się bardziej uciążliwa od ogromnych bossów. Pakt z Demonem Królowa Zigotonów po śmierci Generała Gonga zawarła pakt z demonem. Oddziały Zigotonów stają się niewiarygodnie silne, dzięki ciemnej mocy demona. Kharma przez zawarcie paktu z diabłem przetransformowała się w wiedźmę. Po śmierci demona do fabuły wkraczają także 3 zigotońscy generałowie, którzy także przez moc demona zyskali niewiarygodną siłe. Porażka ]] Po pokonaniu trzech generałów, dowództwo Zigotonów (demon i królowa) są całkowicie odsłonięte. Kharma ma zamiar ostatecznie zakończyć wojnę niszcząc Patapony własnoręcznie i wzywa je do walki z nią (Final Showdown!). Po pokonaniu Kharmy i demona Patapony dochodzą do końca świata, i Tego. Jednak czyżby to było końcem świata? A wschodzące słońce Tym? Nie, okazuje się że do końca świata jeszcze długa droga... Kategoria:Plemiona Kategoria:Przeciwnicy Kategoria:Patapon Kategoria:Patapon 2 Kategoria:Patapon 3 Kategoria:Encyklopedia Kategoria:Wrogowie Kategoria:Sojusznicy